Bastirven III
Bastirven III was a planet in the Outer Rim, near the edge of charted space and mere parsecs away from the Unknown Regions. The third planet in the Bastirvos system, one of two capable of supporting life, Bastirven III's nutrient rich soils create excellent farming land and millions of acres of forests is its main appeal, as well as the supply of ore found being attractive factors for the First Order's occupation there. History Early History Around 5000 BBY, the Jedi had an outpost established and a temple erected in a forested region strong in the Force, which was later abandoned following Darth Revan's war with the Old Republic a millennia later. A century following the collapse of Revan's Sith Empire, it would go back to Jedi control until the breakout of the Great Galactic War, where it would be made a Sith Imperial outpost and training ground where another temple would be built, but this one dedicated to the Sith. Then, after the Sith Empire's defeat, Bastirven III would become a Republic colony and once again a Jedi outpost. Post-Order 66 Upon the issuing of Order 66, some Jedi fled to Bastirven III, only for them to be discovered by the Inquisition shortly thereafter and massacred, save for a handful of Jedi that left the Order to pursue relationships. The Empire had little interest in the planet or its people besides the Temple itself. First Order Occupation Decades after the fall of the Galactic Empire when the First Order came out of the Unknown Regions, Bastirven III would once more come under the control of darker forces. The relatively small population was of no concern and only needed a relatively small Force, run by a Dark Enforcer of Snoke's Order. Locations Malran City The capital of the planet, most of all commerce goes on there. Large cargo carriers land there to trade technology and offworld goods while taking refined ores and fresh crops offworld. The starports line the outer borders of the city walls. Outer wall are residential districts, then markets, and then planet legislature building. Corto Flatlands Most inhabited areas of the planet are concentrated around a very fertile area of mostly tall grasses. This area is also home to large concentrations of ore deposits used in ship construction, as well as wealthy deposits of rare, pure Cortosis. Darkreach Badlands Opposite of the Flatlands, Darkreach covers much of the planet, focused around the great mountain range of Bastirven. Here is where forests and exotic wildlife make home with gigantic trees dozens of meters thick and hundreds of meters high with immense root and limb systems to create a diverse ecosystem. Even the darker surface below is home to plants and animals that thrive in darkness and rule dark places, particularly Nexu and Tuk'ata, both of which were brought at different times, the Sith having brought the Tuk'ata. Naturally, this region is very strong in the Force. Crystal Caves Infested with colonies of Kinrath Spiders, many a Force User needs skill and preparedness to venture in these deep cave systems to find their crystals. Jedi Temple Watchpost and testing grounds for many Jedi over many millennia, this is one of the few temples that have survived the many Jedi purges throughout history. By the time of the First Order's Occupation, the ancient structure still stands, but is long abandoned. Sith Academy Carved out of the mountainside, the Bastirven Sith Academy remains as a decrepit and evil monument as it always was. The strongest Tuk'ata on the planet have their breeding grounds in the vicinity of the Academy's grounds. Within the academy itself are what remains of the ancient Sith's brutal training. Category:Steve's Stuff Category:Locations Category:Planets